


Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire

by whoheyitsme



Series: Queer Teen Superheros [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: F/F, International Fanworks Day 2015, Kate is a huge nerd pass it on, Star Trek - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoheyitsme/pseuds/whoheyitsme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Bishop is not a nerd okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this tiny fic while procrastinating on a paper. Hope y'all like it! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> http://whoheyitsme.tumblr.com/

Kate Bishop is not a nerd okay; no matter what some of her teammates might say. Just because she might have seen all of the Star Trek series, multiple times, does not make her a nerd. Billy, the traitor that he is, told all of the other Young Avengers about her slight obsession with Star Trek. Now America, some girlfriend she is, wont stop teasing her about it. But really, with all of the things that Kate has seen over the years, why is it so odd that she believes that Starfleet will eventually exist. I mean. she’s seen weirder.


End file.
